


A Divine Promise

by lostbirbwrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Enemies to Lovers, Gender Netural Reader, Genji and Hanzo are brats in the beginning, Melodrama, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbirbwrites/pseuds/lostbirbwrites
Summary: Being sacrifice wouldn't be so bad if it was an actual monster. Though being sacrificed to two bratty brothers is even worse and maybe impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

A tale of two yokai, brothers spreaded across all over the land. They were said to be ferocious and mischievously cruel to any human if they misfortune of being tricked by them. Some say they both were sons of a fallen raijin god. 

Ever since I could remember, my village and serval cities around would always go to the shrine hidden in the highest mountain every beginning of winter. 

As a child I never understood why but as soon I turned eighteen I was told that two yokai would rampage about the fields but strangely no one would be hurt, though the damage to everything was expensive and time consuming. Nobody wanted to deal with the cost, especially the elders of my village. 

Every elder took it as a sign to leave offerings to the abandon shrines hidden in the mountains. This year was different, unfortunately my villages harvest did not have any spare crops left. The elders troubled by this problem decided what to do. Though with my bad luck of being the village hated person, a girl who hated me from the moment I said hello to her immediately insisted that I’d be a human sacrifice.   
I tried to protest and defend myself but no one seemed to agree or even bother trying to back me up.The elders and everyone else immediately agreed and being alone since I have no memory of my life before coming to the village, no one would miss me. Alone, I was six when I came to the village.

I tried so hard for everyone to like me but I was suspected of being a yokai since a rumor that a kappa was taking a lot of children were being taken. Though I didn’t let bother me since I eventually found a living in my home in the edge of the village. It wasn’t the best home but knowing that if I did die that someone might take pity on me. The sun was leaving and a handheld cart was prepared for me.

One the elders, Miss Ito gave me her cheapest nice yukata and other gave me her old nice things. If I had parent I’m sure that they would cry and be torned that I look so beautiful right now. The time has arrived and before I get in the cart the village chief just says to follow the brothers bidding and If I should escape to never return here.

The feeling of hours passed and the men pulling my cart kept taking breaks and the ride was so rickety, I thought I was going throw up on my nice yukata and the cart too. Luckily I arrived and I see a lot fancy boxes laid in front of the shrine just inches away from the offerings box.

Awaiting for the onis, I sat on the steps and try to pass time by making up a song but the night air is too cold to even continue on. I wished that I was left with a blanket when they sent me off.   
The night getting colder and colder, I couldn’t ignore my stomach anymore it was growling so loud and to shut it up I opened a box. The box was decorated with beautiful design chrysthanthemums that look beautiful and look almost life like.   
There was beautiful cut sushi that looked so expensive and would probably take three of my lifetimes to actually pay for. I ate the sushi and left the rest of the boxes and returned to my steps. 

A strong deep voice thundered in the empty shrine. “How disrespectful! I see your parents have yet taught to you manners!”

Running from the shrine I whipped around to see if anyone is around.Though no one in sight I try to pinpoint where they are. Giggling everywhere it feels like I’m surrounded. “For someone whose smells like a half yokai, that pretty yukata doesn't suit your plain face!”

A flurry of fog coming out of nowhere and swirls around my feet and body. I couldn’t see anything. “I’m going to die” thinking to myself, Struggling and trying to hurry out of the shrine but it's no use. I fell and I fell hard, my knee bled through my yukata. The scrape was painful but I didn’t care, I just to want to go home.

Before I knew it a big force hit against the back of my head. “...They...food..not!.” I heard some shouting but I can't any sense of it 

“But!..fun...Anija!” I woke up tied to what seemed a support beam and what looked like a beautifully decorated room, filled with a tatami flooring and paintings that would surely shame the emperor palace.

“Oh you're up! Great! Now we can eat!” the smaller oni smiled. The two handsome figures are clear now and one Oni arms crossed with a disdained scowl towards the other younger oni. Are these the famous oni brothers? The legend made seem more grandiose.The other so close to my face I can clearly see his markings. His face is surprisingly handsome and more human than I thought.

“We are not eating this sacrifice, Brother! It’s customary to see if they are even worthy of being a servant and I get the feeling that their meat will taste rather foul...” The older oni sneered. If I was tied up I swear, I would’ve gotten up and smacked that smug look off his face. “So? What's your name? Or do you even have a name?” the younger one chirps.

The youner oni eyes seemed to be filled with curiosity, his clawed hands feels me up and almost brushes towards my butt and near my crotch. I squeaked and try to speak up but the makeshift mouth gag prevents from even mouthing anything that resemble a word. Noticing my dilemma he removes my gag and I get to finally breathe. 

“I...I...Where in all that is good? Am I?” I barely manage to speak through all my panting. The oni laughs and the other sighed at my confused state. “Oh you can speak this is going to be fun! Thank you again, Oniisama!” He sanged.The older brother growling and shot a looks of disgust at his brother.

“Never address me with that term, I thought we had an agreement.” He slammed the door on his way out. Alone with the other younger oni, a malicious smile spread on his lips. “So, Would you care to speak your name? I can’t just have some random human live here and well unlike my older brother I like to know whose meat I am going to eat first.” 

If I had the freedom to escape but I have no place to return anymore. The innocent expression on his face made my stomach churned, I hate that I have to answer this monster.

“Why should I tell you...then would it make a difference? I’d rather die than risk you using any magic that might get my soul taken away!” You spat. He smile gone and his red eyes now darkened, felt like he was piercing into my existence. 

“I see....I guess I have no choice but to name you then since you are stubborn! So you are now Kasenai!” He unties me and I brush off any dirt on yukata but remain sitting down. Kasenai what a fitting name for my situation. He must’ve had a kick seeing my tied up and confused, that jerk! “I see you have blood on your knee...As your master I must treat you so don’t struggle!”

He grabs my knees and licks it. He looks like he’s enjoying it and I’m trying my best get away but his hand strong and I recoil from the gross saliva feeling. His tongue feels so human it’s disgusting but my knee looks like it never even was injured. That helpful prick. 

“You are healed, now kasenai so I’m not hungry now but I’d be careful around my older brother he finds you humans rather tiresome. So best of luck!” 

I scrambled to get up and grab his arm but he went up and puffed into smoke. His voice was cold. “I’d advise you that you don’t that again...” The oni must’ve been behind me because the feeling of his claws felt sharp against my neck. I tried to speak but no words came out, fear overcame my body but feeling merciful he let go of my neck and I was able to breathe again.

“This room is your room now, so unless me or my brother come in to visit, you aren’t allowed leave during the night and we have many servants so it’s very selfish and dumb to even try leave right now.”

He shared while walking towards the door and shuts it. Alone, I try to take in my situation. So I’m going to be either a for life servant or some meal for two monsters. I didn’t what came over me but I made my futon and just cried softly to sleep. Hopefully I can win over the younger brother and I can one day leave this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird chapter mix up but i accidentally posted the second chapter again when i was trying to edit something haha


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up Kase! Food’s gonna get cold!” I felt something hitting me hard. I woke up to see the younger oni kicking my side. Rude, I don’t know if oni had parents but I would tell his mother he’s very disrespectful! 

Turning to face his side, I try to hide my disdain from my face but he justs laughs at me in my confused state. “Ok I am up... wait I never got your name? I can’t just call you whatever... since I’m sure the other one would skin me if he had the chance...” I get up and meet eye to the oni. I didn’t notice at first but he’s very tall! I can see why he managed to overpower me yesterday. 

“Well you can call the both of us master or if you prefer the most handsome yokai you’ve ever seen.” If I could roll my eyes to the back of my head and back, I would’ve done that, if only I had the power. The oni dragged my arm towards a pretty view a lovely zen garden with beautiful doors opened and cute kitchen nearby with a nice table setting. 

The older brother seemed to be sipping his tea and seems less annoyed when he saw his brother entering the room, though upon seeing my face he returned back to his usual disdain like the night before. Nice to see you to jerk.

“You‘ve brought the pet to the table. I see...If father would’ve seen this, he would’ve reprimanded you.” He spat after taking one more sip of his tea. “Han..Brother, please it’s not everyday a simple human can experience our divine presence! Let alone even have the honour of eating with us and of course this part the evaluation!” He sang. 

The younger one taking a seat across from his brother and both waiting for a servant to bring a plate. I look around and try to find a pillow to sit on but none are there, so I just dumbfoundedly just stand near the walls and wait for the food to arrive. Noticing me in the far off wall, the younger brother waives his right hand, signaling me to come closer.

“Why are you all the way there? Come on you can sit on lap while we wait!” He teased. I shook my head to decline. His brother smacked his arm very hard and it was very loud. I wonder if that's going to leave a mark? “Gen...Ahem, Sparrow would you refrain from incessant flirting before our meal arrives! You must behave yourself if you ever wish to return again!” the older one scolded.

A servant arrived with two plates of lavish foods and placed it before the two while taking a bow and leaving all the same. Gen huffed and started to obnoxiously eat his rice. “Oh yea, you there! You’ll be joining us so sit next to me!” I complied with his request and sat next to him and I regretted it. 

Gen was so messy when eating and I swore the amount of rice that I had pick out of my hair wasn’t worth stroking his ego. Not paying attention, I felt a squishy wet sensation on cheek and see gen with his chopsticks holding konjac and seaweed pointed at me. “Hey! Open your mouth!” He demand, surprised I opened it and ate some konjac and wakame taste. It wasn’t bad taste, but across the table the older brother was struggling to eat and hold down his giggling. “I can’t believe you still hate konjac and are giving it to them to eat. I see you still need some growing up to do brother, Well you still are three years younger me after all. I look forward when you mature.” Han scoffed. 

Irritated gen flick some rice toward han’s face for some minor revenge. If looks could kill gen would’ve died right then and there, but han remained calm and continued eating while taking off the rice off his hair. Looking at the lovely scenery outside, I felt at peace and like I was close to remember something important? I wonder what is it? This feeling has been absent since I got my new home but why now? Snapping me out of my daze, my whole body is shaken by a very excited oni.

“Hey! Hey! Kase! We’re finished already! I have a lot planned for us! So I hope get to have my fun with you all day!” Gen excitedly grabbed my arm again. Angrily Han stopped him and blocked the door with his entire body before his brother could even lay a hand on it. “Oh no, Not today little sparrow, I already see you’ve accepted them as a servant but I still need to see their worthiness. We need to adhere to customs. Not just any human can live in our home...” He informed. 

Annoyed but understanding of his brothers stubbornness and some necessary traditions, Gen comply and gave my arm to his brother. I tried to free my arm but low and behold han is strong like gen. I’m getting so sick of him dragging me around like I’m a temari ball! I would say something but I’m more scared of Han laying a verdict to eat me and convincing gen. 

“Now brother, can you please leave me alone with the human for today. I will bring them back so do not worry.” he stated. Gen whine and kicked the ground. Feeling pity han noticed gen’s lack of creativity on how to keep busy he thought and chimed. “I heard that some festival is on going around the north and that an old lady goddess is giving out special treats for kappa children, so can you return with one for me?” 

Gens face beamed and hugged his brother’s quickly and rushed out of the door gen shouted his leave and he’d back safely. I remain quiet, waiting for something to happen.  
Face to face with the older brother, I tried to avert my stare but he made a low growl. “Human...We are going to woods...I have some questions to ask and regrettably you are going to assist me in getting a treasure I dropped in of my adventures.”

I tried to open the door for him but he blocked the doorway with his arm instead. “No need, I know a faster way to leave, but first close your eyes and Do .Not. Open. them until I say so and do not let go of my hand.” He grabbed my right hand but instead of the usual hurting with Gen’s claws, His gripped felt firm but so gentle and his claws seemed well taken care of. Almost manicured? I wouldn’t have thought that han took pride in his claws.

He clears his throat to alert me and I listened to his instructions. I squeeze my eyes tight, “You may let go and open your eyes” he growled. His hands parted from mine and I open my eyes to see a bow and arrow pointed towards my heart. I look in disbelief and try to move but before I can even move, my legs are stuck in fear.

“Explain yourself! You look human but smell like one of us! Who sent you?” He barked. Falling on butt, I scramble to find any words. “I... Wait! Wait! I’m not a yokai! I-I swear! I don’t know anything! I have no memories of my parents! Honest! I’m just your sacrifice!” I shouted.

He seemed to debate on whether to shoot me but his eyes showed a gleam of curiosity and his anger seemed to have died down. “It appears you aren’t lying but know this....” He picked me up by the collar on yukata and whispered in my ears. “If you harm my brother....No mercy shall be spared at your expense!” He stored his bow away and the arrow, and walked past me. Dropping me, I get up and brush myself off. I’m sure something is bruised by now.

What an asshole, I know that he’s worried about the safety of his brother but at least if he could stay to his word and do what he said! I hope this isn’t his way of evaluating me. Struggling to get I try to see if I could get his hand up but no luck. Walk through a forest it tough but even tougher when you have no actual practical clothing! Trying my best I try to follow the older brother and match his pace, but it’s so quiet here.

I’ve always find the woods to be beautiful place and I would enjoy if it weren’t for so many loose branches. Seeing me trip, I notice he started to walk slower, thinking he want to help me or maybe wanted a better view to make fun of me for falling so much. I wouldn’t it put it past him. 

“You really are weak, why humans are deplorable...” He whined and picked me up like I was heavy luggage. I tried my best to squirm out his grip and to no avail his grip was firm and unyielding to say the least. He didn’t seem to care that I was moving, great.

I contemplate my existence and how I got here while also trying my best not to vomit on the oni that could possibly snap my neck with a pinky. I didn’t notice at first but I am very close to his back and I have full control on what to do.

All this power but at the cost of him hurting me. He suddenly stopped and jumped to a tree. Struggling and recovering from the whiplash, I tried to speak but he puts hand on my mouth and lightly shushes me. “There is an void monk around and I will not have them rob me of my brother’s favorite pet!” 

For a second I regret that for a sec I thought he actually cared for my well being. I wish I could that I had some god given talent to make a cool landing and possibly out run the older brother. Life is a cruel mistress.

It’s sunset when he decides to move and the monk leaves too. A pensive look overtakes the oni faces and decides it’s best to leave before it gets darker. He doesn’t let me down when taking to my room and drops me. If he threw me any harder I’ve could swear that my actual ass is broken.

“I’ve forgotten to mention to you, that you have passed my test and...I won’t say this anymore, you would do best to build up your stamina to match my brother’s antics.” He said it so ominously, I just laid there in shock for a moment. I guess I won’t be eaten alive so that’s good but I’m more worried how am I going to survive the younger oni shenanigans and hidden cruelty.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Anija, do you think with that if we passed, you think we can bring Kase with us? That be nice...I hope we pass soon...I miss him.” A hushed voice says in passing. I wonder if it’s the younger oni? “Excuse me masters, may I enter?” I peeped through the small opening of the door, hoping to not interrupt a moment that might get me punished or eaten.

A week has passed since I passed and started ‘working’ for them. Though really it’s just a glorified babysitting job for the older oni’s, younger brother so he stops annoying him so much. If he gave me a choice to leave, I might’ve pitied him. The older oni seemed to love his brother but he always has a slight sad expression every time he saw his brother.

“Oh it’s you, you may enter.” The older one scoffs. I swear if this week honestly a test if I had some resistant or some self control to smack a powerful yokai, I think I might fail that test soon. At least if I die I won’t have to deal with that oni’s sass and other’s constant flirting. Then maybe heaven or whatever afterlife I get a well deserved rest from this nonsense. “Oh it’s you, you may enter.” The older one scoffs. I swear if this week honestly a test if I had some resistant or some self control to smack a powerful yokai, I think I might fail that test soon. At least if I die I won’t have to deal with that oni’s sass and other’s constant flirting. Then maybe heaven or whatever afterlife I get a well deserved rest from this nonsense.

“Kase, I’m bored! So I made a plan, today you’re going to help with my pranks! Get the white yukata I got you!” The younger one chirped. The younger headed out saying to the other oni he was going to change. The older oni continued with his breakfast and gave a smug look at me with his mouth still filled with food. I nodded at his request and bowed, leaving to get dressed. “I swear I don’t even to go with that annoying brat...” Tapping, and tapping outside my door, it was getting louder.

I bet it’s him trying annoy me or get a peek of me in the buff. Though jokes on him, I’m already dressed and I’m armed with a throwing rock! Stomping towards the door, I slammed the door wide open but no ones there. “Wow that pattern is very pretty, and you’re face is still plain.” His voice rang with a slight hum. I open my mouth to ready scold him but before I could, he clasp hands on my eyes and I try my best to squirm out of his grip. He quiets me and I open my eyes to see a big city bustling with life and mundane feeling all around the roads. Everyone shopping and unaware of an overgrown eight year old is on the prowl. I’m starting to get tired of these brothers magic and manhandling me whenever they feel like it.   
“Come on Kase! I wanna see if there's any chances around, Kase!” a familiar voice enthused. I turned my head expecting to see a oni being bouncy but a very handsome man is in his place. Is this what he would looked like as a human? This should’ve been expected that he wouldn’t be his original form.

Most people wouldn’t take kindly to a yokai wanting to shopping around and flirting with someone’s wife or daughter. I never noticed but his face looks so smooth and his smile looks genuine like a small kid happy to get a toy. He looks so serene when he doesn’t speak. I wonder if he really is an oni?

“Speechless huh? Like how I look? I see. Well, I’ll be sure to remember to look like this more often.” He snickered. Every sound that resemble a words he makes and comes out of his mouth, made me regret about the thought how handsome he was and wanting to march to an imperial guard and have them save me from this overgrown eight year old.

I tried to ask about the pranks he was going to pull but he just said he didn’t want to do them anymore. His hand clasped to mine and it’s warmer and softer almost like a normal human man’s. Gen excitedly dragged me to all of the stores around the almost the entire city. Going place to place, Gen doesn’t stop smiling, I couldn’t help but stare at him. I can’t help but be honest and say I love his actual happy face. 

Trying to calm my breathing from all the running, gen looks around and walks more slowly. Stopping at a bench, we sit and enjoy the sunset breeze by the bridge’s river. “Oh that reminds me! Kase, what’s your favorite color?” He chirped. A little suspicious at his sudden question, I joked that it was every color that I could see. Gen didn’t take kindly to my joke, he huffed and playfully smacked my arm. “Fine then! Just wait here then and if any man touches you say your married to me!” He shouted while he waved and disappeared into the crowd. 

I didn’t pay gen’s comment any mind since he is the last person I would marry. He isn’t a bad person but I don’t marry someone because I have no other options. Without the oni I can’t help but notice that it’s quiet. ‘He left me alone! I have my chance to escape.’ the thoughts that kept buzzing in my head. This was my chance for freedom, I got up and dusted off my yukata. I’m sure he wouldn’t miss me since with his strength and help with han, he could get any human woman or man he wanted. 

I started to walk but I couldn’t help but feel like I was being watched. This presence didn’t feel threatening but it sure didn’t feel like it was friendly. “Hello there, I am sorry to disturb you, but I can’t help but notice that you are alone. Wouldn’t your acquaintance be worried with you disappearing?” A void monk interrogated quietly. I jumped by the sound of his voice. I didn’t notice at first but his hands are made of metal. Iron perhaps? I shook my head and explained to the monk how I was being forced to accompany gen. I was very careful to look around while explaining, since I didn’t want to see gen around.

I didn’t mention that gen was an oni since I didn’t want to risk anyone’s life and well I’m sure that I would be cursed by han’s hands if gen was dead. More importantly I couldn't risk do anything reckless as of now. Understanding of my situation and believing me the monk let me off the hook. I gave the monk five yen stored in sleeve and waved the monk goodbye but something still didn’t feel right to me. 

Walking around and careful to avoid gen, I found a small tea shop near the border of the aristocrat quarters. I checked my yukata for any coins and I guessed han must’ve felt like I needed some money because I found a small bag in my obi. How did he get that in there without me noticing?  
Not really caring, I paid and ate some hanami dango. I took in some of the scenery, it feels like forever since I got some alone time. “Why hello there you beautiful, How you like to be my one and only special bed warmer for the day?” Some disgusting noble smirked. Not in the mood to deal with him, I ignored him and kept drinking my tea and eating my dangos. “Excuse me! I asked if you want to experience heaven with me!” He raised his voice and grabbed my arm.

“Well now what do I have here? I would advise you to step away from my spouse before I resort to more unsavory mean.” Gen’s voice growled at the nobleman. Fear paint the aristocrat and he left as quick as he tried to flirt with me. Gen angry, didn’t say anything to me and we both walked away from the shop.  
“You didn’t wait for me...” He spoke dejectedly. Was he really sad that I left? Then again at heart he acts like a child. How cute. Gen standing in my way, holds something in his hand. “Stay still” he ordered. I saw a beautiful green and blue necklace hang from my neck. In an instant gen’s mood seemed to perk up. “It’s for you, Kase...” He muttered. I couldn’t help but smile at this beautiful green and blue gems and artwork.

“Kase! I heard from the children around here, that their an interesting performer near the aristocrats quarters! It has been quite some time since I saw something interesting.” He sang.

He ran while dragging me along. I tried to keep pace but with his strength and speed is a strong reminder that he isn’t human. A large crowd is in the middle of the crossroad, there is no absolute way in I am going to fit and survive in this crowd. Nonetheless Gen tries his best and even manages to get to the front of the crowd. 

My hand was letting go of his and I tried to get away but I felt his hands on my waist. “I’m here with you.” He looked very determined and kept his grip on me. I think the heat of everyone was getting to me, face felt so flushed.

“Look! Look! Some void monk is doing a performance!” It was just as he said. A monk seemed to be showing of a beautiful dance with his beaded necklace around his neck and multiple fans floating, seemed to dance along with them. Noticing, I realized it was the same monk that asked where I was going. I hope he doesn’t notice me. The way monk danced with the beads and fans moved with seemed like he knew how to fight from the way he held his stance but had a slight sense of grace and tranquility. 

Amongst the beautiful movements and synchronised turns of the fans, I could’ve sworn I saw some arms but it was very faint. Though I couldn’t see clearly since gen kept hitting and shaking me to see if I was watching and shaking me along with him.

“Thank you all for your generous donations and time. I am grateful for everyone’s willingness and time for viewing my performance, though for the closing act, I require assistance from this crowd...” His head scans the area, I get a sense of uneasiness while he looks around. Everyone is excited and trying to grab his attention. I tried my best to slip in the crowd and to get gen to leave but he so enthralled and his grip still firm on me. I’m almost hitting him and probably causing more attention than I wanted.

“I have made choice and how about you?” He pointed at me but I hid behind Gen, noticing my discomfort he walks in stride towards the priest. “Thank you for your compliance, stranger. Now... I ask is that you hold this coin.” Gen does as he asked by the monk.

It seemed like he was chanting a sutra but it was hard to tell which one since his voice was soft as a whisper. Like magic the coin sparkled like glass in the sunlight and his beads around his neck floated with him. Circling him ever so slowly and planned out.

I felt that sight is giving that nagging feeling of remembering something so important but at the same time my body seems to want to. I tried my best to keep an eye on the performance and gen but I fainted. I swear for a moment I caught a glimpse of something familiar but it seems so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write! By the way zenyatta is a monk I did some research that while it usual is priest but there is time its a monk and the desc is from from wiki
> 
> Komuso
> 
> were a group of Japanese mendicant monks of the Fuke school of Zen Buddhism who flourished during the Edo period of 1600-1868.[1] Komusō were characterized by a straw bascinet (a sedge or reed hood named a tengai or tengui) worn on the head, manifesting the absence of specific ego.
> 
> Though I do hope you guys look foward to the next chapter because its really fluffy! Til next week!


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you actually almost killed them, Well...they lasted for longer than the others. So I suppose I have to give praise where it is due...Congratulations brother.” His brother snickered. 

This ceiling looks familiar? Am I at their home? I opened my eyes to seeing gen putting a cold towel on my forehead while han is leaning against the door looking smug as usual. “Kase! You should’ve told me if you weren't feeling good!” He scolds. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out, my body feel sore and head feels like it's on fire. I just nod my head and try to get up.

“Do not be stubborn now! Get rest and focus on sleeping!” His voice amplified and sounded slightly upset. The amount of guilt his face had weighed on his heart. I sort of felt bad for him since at least he sort of cares even its hard to tell sometimes. I turned my head away and a small noise to let him know I said ok. Gen pulls hans sleeve and they both leave me to rest and I manage to catch gen’s face for a moment and see his face with guilt. I hope he doesn’t blame himself for me fainting.  
I feel like my body is light and heavy at the same time when I close my eyes. So I sit up and just try to change into my regular clothes. Though my legs felt like boulders and gave up, just remain sitting up. “Wow I can’t believe he has another pet...he nevers learns.” Multiple voices sneered. They like a group women? I look around and finally see the women that suddenly appeared at the foot of my futon. They seemed upset, standing in front of me and my futon. 

A woman that appears to be a futakuchi onna bends down and grabs my face as if looking at me like some prized cattle. “You are very plain...what yokai are you?” Her hair ghosting my face and arms, her voice sultry and raspy, I can’t tell which mouth talked. “Well he’s always had a fascination with humans, it’s sick really...” The yuki onna sneered. Great another han, just I need in my life. “Isn’t their face a little red?Hey do you think they have, you know!” the rokubi onna questioned to the nopperabou.

“They all look the same! Now let’s all focus on what we all came to do!” The nopperabou huffs. The women all are quiet and the futakuchi joins them. They all have a cold look to their eyes, the room feels colder and I’m sure the yuki onna is trying to scare me with her powers. I can’t help but say it sort of worked.  
“A warning for you, human. Genji isn’t human and you better keep that in mind...” They all spoke in unison. They’re voices sounds so cold. “Hmph, I can’t believe that the human is lovesick...But at least our genji is safe!” The yuki onna chirps. Did she say lovesick? Does everyone think I’m in love with genji? That oni? Do they all think, that I would even consider Genji as a potential husband? I want to laugh but with this sudden cold everything hurts and not to mention they would kill me right on the spot. “I don’t like genji...besides this is a cold and I am positive that he only see me as a living toy.” I managed squeak out. They all stopped and stared at me in surprise, trying to see if I was lying or not. Before any of the girls could speak, loud footstep but sounds more of a charging ox sounds closer and closer to my door.

The door bursting open, and a fuming genji huffing stood at the entrance. All the girls immediately rushed and try to pacify him. “Genji! We’ve all missed you” and “You never visit or ask us to play anymore!” and my favorite “What’s so fun about a human? They die as you leave them! Come on, you should be with one of us!” All attempts to appeal to him. Each comment said genji rage increased. I wanted to laugh at their horrible attempts of currying his favor. He slammed his right fist against entrance panel. Destroying it in the process too. “Get out...I am not in the mood to indulge any of you...” He hissed at them. 

In an instant they all left and genji calmed down. He more or less realized that my doorway was now destroyed and saw how I confused and annoyed with the girl’s attitude towards their nonsense. 

“I am so sorry...Kase..I honestly didn’t think that they would try to bully you....Did they say anything thing strange?” He asked. I shook my head but one thing does come to mind. Why did they insist I loved genji? “Well...If you must know...genji...they insisted that I was lovesick. Funny I’m not even in love with anyone right now. I don’t I have time to be in love while serving you.” I giggled between my coughs. He looks surprised and bolts out my room and starts screaming for his brother down the hall, til I can barely hear anymore. Stunned I try to get up but I can’t. Great. 

It’s quiet for a moment but it ends when the brothers both are screaming. They both screaming its so fast and far away from my room, I couldn’t understand them. Loud running steps and genji stops with han right behind him. “You...” Han walked towards, his face truly looked like the mask of his yokai title. I can’t believe I forgot how terrifying Onis actually are. His hands cusps my face and he inspects my face like the other girls but he’s more rough.   
“Kase....no human... look at my brother for a moment. I need to confirm something. This is very   
important.” He let my face go and I faced genji. I hope he didn’t think I was lovesick. Since genji’s to me, is more like an annoying eight year old I have to babysit than someone I actually want to be with. Though I won’t say it to their faces. Genji still out of breath, stands there frantically looking at me and his brother. My face feels like it's burning and my chest in pain is sharp. I recoil from the pain and try to breathe.

Han’s face darkens and sighs dramatically. “They were right, Kase has it but it’s very faint, best bet is too...”He gestured me. Genji interrupts almost screaming. “I am not doing that! Kase...Kase... can be cured if...if they stay with you Anija. So please...” Genji mutters. Han looks in disbelief and sadly noted genji’s mood. “Very well, if that is what you wish, little sparrow. I will cure them of this illness but are you sure...” He walked and placed his hand on his brother shoulder, trying to console him. “Hanzo...I am ready but if this doesn’t work...Please watch over them. Promise me this!” He left dejectedly. “Human, since it’s unsafe to stay here. You’ll be sharing my room, Don’t worry I don’t have any interest in you at all.” He spoke in a dry tone.   
I tried to get up but there isn’t an ounce of strength in my legs. Hanzo picks me up like the unwanted bride I am to him. His arms are buff and feel so firm. Nice. I tried to speak and convince him I can walk but I’m too tired to even speak, I managed to fall asleep on hanzo’s chest. I’m not sure why but his body warmth feels familiar? I wonder if I met these brothers in a past life? Fighting sleep, last thing I can’t help but think...Wonder these two are connected to my past?


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t lie to me! I know it was you! No! I’m sure this time was it was you!” Hanzo screamed.   
“For the last time, I was out and got you that candy! Why would I do that? It doesn’t make any sense!” Genji retorted in the same tone. 

A week of what send like endless fighting, I wonder what made these overgrown children are fighting about? Feeling sorta grumpy about being woken up, I head out to see what is prompting the two to fight like children and maybe get some peace with some sleep. This strange illness has been giving a hard time to recover since some days I feel great but other days I look like I’m close to death’s door.  
Hanzo and Genji weren’t the type of siblings to fight, if anything they got along perfectly; though it seems like this past week seemed like it was one of those phases. 

The arguing sounded like it was coming from all around the house but I’m not quitting now, I made it this far so no turning back now. Seemed like their arguing was more and more louder the more I wander about the home more. They both knew better than to wake me up, especially since my illness never left and I could suddenly get worse at any moment.

Also the time I lived with them I knew some secrets about the two and they both bribed me not to say anything to the other. It was nice to be bribed with food and other nice things, though mostly I’m glad they both got used to me. It was usually a nice feeling, but they knew how I could easily serve them their least favorite food for a very long time or worse leak every secret out. Though I would make it up to genji first since I am grateful for him liking me.

Eventually I found them fighting in a other garden that looks just as beautiful as the other one near the kitchen. No surprise. “Hey! I’ve wander for a very long time and this cold still isn’t over...What’s with all this yelling about?” I hissed at the two. They both immediately froze in fear at the sight of me fuming. Hanzo and Genji looked at each other but it was very decisive look, they both knew that the secrets kept from each other would easily get spilled out and just walked inside without any complaints. 

“I don’t care who started, and what started this! But! I want to hear both sides and so Hanzo, you go first.” I huffed. I like to considered myself to be diplomatic and I’ve taken care of siblings before, I’d like to think I know how to handle fights. Hanzo clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak but genji interrupts him. “Kase! Why are you letting him go first! I’m the brother favorite! So I should go first!” He whined. Hanzo noticing the slow anger building up with me and smack his brother head immediately.

“This is not about favorites genji! I’m trying to rest but both of you have been arguing non stop for the past week! I can’t get any better if I can’t sleep, if anything I’ll get worse!” I reprimand the childish oni. Understanding genji remains quiet while he lets his brother speak. “Well... This time I was preparing my provisions for a long adventure and found that...” He blushed but continued on. “I was missing my favorite candy that I had saved ever since.... We moved here.” He stopped and just gestured to genji, to let him speak. Hanzo was cheeks were slightly red, if he was nicer to me I would’ve thought his reaction was cute. Though I can’t believe he’s that upset over some candy. “Ok...stopping were hanzo left off, kase. I was doing some training in the garden and hanzo just came up and asked if I ate any of his candy. I said no, since I was busy this week since another festival is coming up. I know how important the candy to him, so I didn’t steal any of them!” He clarified. 

I put two and two together after hearing both sides. Last week hanzo and genji were out drinking after a successful raid of getting some old treasure. Hanzo must’ve ate some of his candy. Trying my best to stand up, my legs give way but I managed to catch myself before actually hurting myself. “Kase! Are you ok? Let’s get you back. Hanzo can you.” He stopped to see if hanzo was around but he was gone.   
Hanzo must still think I’m a filthy human or he remembered something he had to do something important. I tried to get up but Genji carries me in his arm. His chest was lot more softer than I expected, I couldn’t help but feel my face get redder at his easily picking me up and his concern for my well being. I wonder if this cold is making me lost my grip on reality. He carries all the way to hanzo’s room and tucks me in hanzo’s spare futon.

“Genji please! I can still pull my blanket up!” I stammered while trying to take this blanket from his grip. Genji looks at me eye to eye and his eyes flashed a mischievous look to them. Before I could move or say anything, he kisses my cheek and I try to grab him but he hugs me. “I’ve been missing you lately..kase..and I feel like that me and hanzo are drifting lately. Do you think that....you know what nevermind.” He sighed. He didn’t move from me and stuck, I let him stay on top of me. 

I petted genji all that time he hugged me, I couldn’t help feel like he let some tears out but I was never sure since he fell asleep first and I passed out enjoying genji’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and cute but I don’t I would ever have the courage to say that to his face. I wonder if genji and hanzo will ever get along again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I know its been a while but some of the hot mess situation in my life is settling down for now and you guys get a surprise! but next chapter is drama (tm) is gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Many more months have passed and this illness has completely took all my strength. I was so sure I was better but I collapsed immediately as soon I tried to cook for the brothers. “Hold still... I need to check if you still are you ok...” Hanzo spoke as he felt my forehead with his big hands. I stayed still, and let him touch my forehead. Hanzo was very annoyed at first, taking care of me seemed beneath his terrifying stature but I couldn’t help but see some pity every time he saw me alone. He helped lift the bowl and I drank my miso soup despite my best attempts to tell him I can still eat with them. Hanzo of course scolded me and I laid down and trying focus on recovering.

The way hanzo touch feels so gentle almost like he’s treating me like his own sibling. I wonder if he considers me as a another sibling he has? Though I am glad he’s just my ‘master’ since he’s harsh with genji recently.

“You’re temperature has gone down... it will take some time to repair the door. So... Don’t do anything rash.” He trailed off. I nodded in response and went to sleep. This became my routine for the next two weeks and I felt like that I got to understand hanzo’s more. Hanzo’s habits alway seemed so planned out and well executed. Though ever since I came in his room, hanzo stopped his usual bad mouthing. He would even try to start a conversation, he wasn’t the best to talk with but seeing him trying to comfort is sweet. I can’t help but feel like I’m getting closer to remember everytime I interact with hanzo. I hope this illness, takes long to go away if I can keep knowing who hanzo truly is.

“Hey hanzo...Do you have a family? Well...aside from your brother. I’ve never met any yokai before!” I trailed off. “You know when I was in my village...I don’t have any family, and I wasn’t really well liked too...Would you and genji be opposed to me seeing if I have any family?” Before coming to the brothers, I didn’t think of being alone and not knowing my family, I was always glad that I was alone. Since I would always hear other kids my age complain about their parents or relatives. Though seeing and hearing genji and hanzo support each other and showing genuine love, made me realize I was missing out.

Hanzo’s face at first gave a pensive look but sat down wringing out the water of rag he came back with. He placed it on my head and spoke “I do. Well we do have other family...Our father, Soujiro. He was the most fearsome yokai to reign! He...” He paused. His face was contorted with pain talking about his father. I placed my hand on his knuckles. Hoping that I could show some comfort to him. Hanzo puts his other hand on mine. “Well it’s not my choice alone to say whether you go or not....but If that is what you truly wish. I will not stop you....” Hanzo take the bowl and his back faced towards to me. “Kase. If you ever leave,I hope you don’t count on reunion.” He had a grim tone to his voice but his face was sorrowful.

I tried to ask what he meant by that but as usual hanzo is the master at deflecting my questions. Hanzo left to make some more miso and I gave up on trying so I laid in the futon. I still wonder what he meant? I drift off and before I fall into slumber I see genji urging hanzo to follow him. The two talk but I couldn’t my hearing made sound like they far away. Footsteps were getting further but I didn’t whose was it but hanzo’s since genji was holding my hand and sitting next to me with a happy look on his face. 

“Hey kase I heard you’re better now! I am really glad...” He drifted off “You know I’m not supposed to be here but I sort of missed you...Can I stay?” he blushed. I giggled at how cute he was being. He really does act like a kid sometimes but I really do like it when he's honest with me. “Sure genji...it’s sort of quiet without you around...I know this sounds strange but can you talk? I can’t speak that much but I just want to hear some noise before I sleep again.” Genji’s face beamed at my request.   
I took his hand and held it while lies down on his side. Genji talks about the time his adventures with hanzo as kids and before we met. I couldn’t help but smile at every word he says. He looks so happy talking about hanzo and his adventures. It is long before my body falls asleep. I could’ve sworn but I think I felt genji hug me.   
Though I wish I could’ve felt his warmth a little more longer. I woke up but I didn’t hanzo or genji around but the house’s deafening silent. This silence didn’t feel right, it made me worry since it’s never quiet here. Usually hanzo’s training is vaguely heard or genji’s attempt to showing off to the other servants.Some always is noisy but I felt my heart quicken with every moment passing. I finally got a some strength to walk down the hall but all I saw blood and some rubble, no one is around. I couldn't walk anymore had to rest but the stench of blood makes gag. I closed my eyes and try to regain some strength.

I felt someone arms holding me but I didn’t feel like the brothers. “I can not believe these disrespectful yokai had the nerve to treat our great one with such disdain!” A familiar voice grumbles.   
I wake up to see a man dressed like the imperial guards but he had more of a regal air to him. I struggle to get off him and to try running to one of the brothers but this illness of course won’t give my strength back. “Don’t worry O divine one we will arrive home soon! Oh how everyone will be overjoyed to see you safe! What is?” He looks my neck and face shows disgust “I see that green one has shown dominance over you....Well you are free now! Let’s get rid of this wretched thing.” He ripped the necklace on my neck with such glee and threw it away. My voice finally seemed to be gone and I tried my best to squeak at him and break free trying to get it back my necklace but it laid there. Amongst the chaos and rubble all around the brothers crumbling home, my sight clouded from crying before leaving I saw hanzo standing in blood with a chip katana. Genji, laid there slain and bathed in his own blood. I want to scream and my tears wouldn’t stop pouring from my face and with last attempt, tried again to get out of the guards grasp again. “Genji....I never got to tell you...I’m sorry...” were the last words I said in the brothers home before I passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Uh...I'm sorry I've ignored yall for four months. I had some chapters ready, but I guess I forgot about it but I hope this is enough til the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya thanks for reading! I hope you guys are ready for a trip since I'm in the process of editing the last chapter so hold on tight!


End file.
